


A Child's Charm

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: Merlin AUs and Crossovers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, God!Merlin, Goddesses, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin finds out his real parents it opens him to a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pitter Patter

Merlin has spent the last few nights searching for an explanation for his new _features._ A golden tinged glow stretched all around him growing gently always gone once he needs to get ready. It isn’t the problem per se but it is quite annoying. The only thing he has to go off is some old letters his mum gave him when he left.

 

 _I just wanted to send you my thanks once again for raising Merlin as your own child. Ares and I could never let him around the other Gods and Goddesses. You are a very good woman and shall be greatly rewarded. ATHENA!_ Merlin groaned and leaned into the letter because that would explain a lot.

 

He gathered himself and slung a pouch of money into his pocket. He knew where he was going, on the outskirts of the town lived a healing witch he could see about this. Merlin kept a fast pace as he left the town limits and walked to the door of the broken cabin. “Well it’s about time.” An elderly woman said as she opened the door.

 

-~-~-

 

“SHE’S A WITCH, GET HER!” Merlin heard a group of towns people yell. He started walking again into the middle of the group. They froze once they recognized who he was and narrowed their eyes. He turned to look over the girl, the witch. She had big blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair in braids, her clothes were blood soaked and dirt stained rags.

 

There was a boy clutching on to her for dear life and glaring at the crowd with the same deep blue eyes. His dark hair was ruffled and his clothes looked like hers. “They’re with me their father sent her to learn from me and her brother to fight for Camelot. I will tell the king of your closed-mindedness if I ever see this again.”

 

The crowd dispersed as the girl began to cough. “Come with me.” Merlin said and turned back towards the castle. He walked slowly as the boy walked beside him. “What are your names and ages? We’re going to pretend you have no last name, okay?” He asked, watching the boy to his right.

 

“I am Thaddeus Tristan and this is Evangeline Bernadine. I am sixteen and she is six. Our town was pillaged and we are the only ones to survive despite our father being a blacksmith.” Thaddeus spoke quickly and with a tone asking for no pity. Merlin simply nodded and walked up the stairs to the palace. “Thank you.”

 

“Where the bloody hell have you been?!” Arthur yelled once the door opened thought concern was evident in his voice. His eyes flicked to the children and he nodded to them. “Who are they and why are they here?”

 

“They were in town square and Evangeline here accidently preformed magic so I said they were with me. Eva as my apprentice and Thaddeus to become a knight.” Merlin said as Thaddeus sat his sister down and bowed. Evangeline latched on to his arm. “Don’t worry, Eva, Arthur is a nice king, right Arthur?”

 

“Yes, I am just a bit stressed is all. Gwen!” He waved the woman over to them. She jogged to stand next to Merlin. “Could you take Evangeline to the bath and find her some new clothes?” Gwen nodded and took the girl away? “Merlin do the same for Thaddeus.” Merlin sighed and walked away with Thaddeus in toe.

 

“I need to talk to you afterward, _Sire_.” He said as he rounded the corner.”

 

-~-~-

 

“What is it?” Arthur snapped and slammed the door shut. “You disappeared for hours today and then come back with two children.” He looked expectantly at Merlin who took a deep breath. “Well, out with it.”

 

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours because you are the only man I’ve ever laid with. I found this letter saying that I am the son of Ares and Athena and it explains a lot.” He said in one breath. Merlin stared at Arthur’s shocked face as the King gaped for a moment before smiling widely.

 

“Really?” He breathed and Merlin nodded. Arthur nodded along and laughed. “We can have children, ha, we are having children. A little baby.” Merlin held up two fingers meekly. “Two! Two little-”

 

“Princess. They’re both girls. I didn’t expect you to be this happy. I-I actually thought you’d be angry about it, you know think I did this on purpose, which I didn’t.” Merlin said quietly while he kept his eyes down casted. He missed Arthur shaking his head at him as he laughed.

 

“How could I be angry when I’m having children with the person I love.” Arthur said and took Merlin’s hands in his own. He surged forward and wrapped the raven in his arms before leaning back. “This is brilliant news. I can take you as my Queen and everything because my father always told me a Queen is meant to have an heir.”

 

“Well I can do that.” Merlin yawned and rested against Arthur. “Can we sleep now I have been so tired lately?” The King nodded and guided him to the bed. They undressed each other before curling up under the covers and snuggling into each other. “Good night my love.”

 

“Good night my queen.” He teased. Arthur watched Merlin’s chest rise and fall and listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes until they lulled him to sleep as well.

 

-~-~-

 

Breakfast came too fast for Merlin who, after eating a few grapes, profusely vomited for 15 minutes. “I hate my life right now.” He whined into the bucket Eva had summoned for him as Arthur rubbed his back. “I think I’m okay for now.” He sat up and wiped his mouth.

 

“Are you sure?” Arthur’s voice was laced with worry. Merlin nodded and waved him off. He moved to sit next to the God. “So we’re announcing our proposal a mid-day, are you nervous.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his own with a large smile.

 

He looked into the loving blue eyes of the man he loved. “No, no I’m not. It’ll be tough but I’ll be by your side the entire time, I swear this to you, my King.” Merlin smiled at him and yawned causing them to laugh. “Sorry, my breath must smell like vomit.”

 

 

“It’s okay.” Arthur said and kissed Merlin’s forehead. The latter leaned into the embrace with a happy hum. “I wanted to have this for so long and now by some miracle I do. It’s brilliant.” He said into unruly black hair while rocking back and forth. They were content to stay just like this.

 

-~-~-

 

Arthur stood ready to address the kingdom with Merlin behind him. Everyone in the kingdom crowded to see the King. “People of Camelot I have glorious news. I have chosen who I will wed.” He motioned Merlin forward. “Sir Merlin. We have two children on the way.”

 

The kingdom was silent with shock until an elderly woman turned to another then they sounded like a hum. “Long live the King and Queen, who they are be damned for they are happy!” The women yelled to them. “May he have a quick and easy birth!” Other’s voice rang out with their praise.

 

-~-~-

 

The wedding itself happened a few months later. By the time it took place Merlin had a rounded stomach and more weight to him. The ceremony was grand, beautiful, and just about magical. After it had ended Arthur and Merlin took to the stairs, laughing as they went, to their chambers.

 

They flopped down on the plush bed and shared gentle kisses whist smiling into each other’s mouth. They were high from the evening’s events and drunk off the other’s lips. Soon the press of lips became harder as mouths opened to prodding tongues. Hands slipped under over shirts as they re-explored familiar heat.

 

Shirts were shed as they broke for air. Arthur sat back and looked down at his ‘bride’. “Beautiful.” He breathed then leaned down to lick at Merlin’s overly-sensitive nipples. “You’ve developed little breasts.” He teased and nuzzled into them. Merlin was squirming under him much to his delight.

 

“Oh shut up and move on will yo-oh!” Merlin hummed as Arthur sucked on a pert nipple and whined when he opened his britches. “Please, My King, I know you are far better than this.” He panted out and spread his legs the best he could. Arthur got the hint and tugged the rest of Merlin’s clothes.

 

He moved to his own clothes next stripping as quickly as possible. Arthur pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and laid it under Merlin’s hips. “Summon the oil.” He said as he kissed the inside of Merlin’s thighs. He spread the cheeks and slipped his tongue over the tight hole. “Been awhile.” Arthur continued lapping and prodding at Merlin’s entrance.

 

“Yeah it has so I sug-geust you hurry up!” Merlin said and handed over the oil. Arthur smirked while coating his fingers before pushing the first one in. Merlin dropped his head back. “God it’s been too long!” He felt a second finger push in and winced. “Don’t!” He said before Arthur could say a word.

 

“Alright.” Arthur said and curled his fingers. He watched as Merlin cried out and arched his back. “I almost forgot how loud you are in the throes of pleasure.” Arthur said with a smirk and trusted his fingers back and forth. Merlin was whimpering and pushing back on to his fingers.

 

“Arthuuuuuuuuuur!” Merlin whined and opened his eyes. “Do not tease the pregnant sorcerer.” He said grimly before his head fell back when Arthur added another finger. “Arthur! Just get inside me already!” Merlin wrapped his legs around said man and tugged. He felt the finger slip out and whined again.

 

“You are so demanding. You know that, right?” Arthur said as he slicked his cock. “Ready?” He saw Merlin’s head fling around in an excited nod. He pushed the tip in with groan, it really had been too long, and then pushed in all the way. Arthur leaned down for a kiss and Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“I love you.” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear and rolled his hips back. “Arthur, come on!” Arthur always gave into Merlin’s pleading and started a slow pace. “God you’re so perfect inside me!” Merlin was trembling already and couldn’t help it. “Go on and just have your way with me.”

 

With permission Arthur thrust in earnest until he could feel his orgasm bubbling up in him. “Merlin, I’m close.” Arthur buried his head where Merlin’s neck met his shoulder.

 

“So am I so close!” Merlin whimpered. Soon he arched his back and came. “ARTHUR!” His nails bit into flesh as he dragged them down Arthur’s back.

 

“Merlin.” Arthur groaned as he continued thrusting. Once he was back in the right mindset he rolled off of Merlin and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the other yawn and the blankets cover them. “I love you too. Goodnight.” Merlin mumbled something before snuggling back into him.

 

-~-~-

 

“Good morning my King and Queen.” Evangeline said carrying a tray with their breakfast. “Please get dressed I have something important to discuss with you.” She said as she sat the tray down and turned her back to them. “Up now I don’t want to wait much longer.”

 

“What is it Eva?” Merlin asked as he sat up. He looked into the girl’s eyes and gasped. They were completely black. “You are not Evangeline.” He said ready to attack her with magic. She held up her hands in a sign of peace. “Who are you?”

 

“I am Constance, Evangeline and Thaddeus’ mother. I wanted to thank you two for taking care of my children after their father died and the village was slaughtered. Merlin you are a great and powerful sorcerer, thank you for teaching Eva.” She sat down on the bed before collapsing.

 

Arthur jumped up, pulled on a pair of trousers, and lifted her up. Evangeline gasped when she opened her eyes and squirmed. “Oh, my Lords I am so sorry for waking you.” She said in a panicked voice. Eva took a deep breath. “Is that fried egg bread with blueberry sauce?”

 

“My favorite.” She and Merlin said at the same time. They laughed as Arthur sat her down next to the food so Merlin could dress. Evangeline took two pieces and drowned them in syrup as the men put on proper clothes. She put four pieces on each man’s plate and handed Merlin the syrup.

 

“Thank you.” Merlin said then jumped. “Oh do you want to feel the baby kick.” Eva’s eyes sparkled and she nodded eagerly. Merlin took her hand and placed it over his baby bump. She squealed with delight as a tiny foot kicked her hand. “That one’s Mirabella she moves a lot.”

 

-~-~-

 

Arthur and Thaddeus were sparing when Morgana walked up and she smiled at the scene before her. “You two remind me of Arthur and Father sparring when he was younger.” She tells them once they had finished. Thaddeus looked at her questioningly as he sat his sword down.

 

“You know I was thinking Merlin and I have been taking care of Thaddeus and Evangeline like our own children for 6 months now, perhaps we should name them as if this were true.” Arthur said with his eyes glued to where Merlin and Eva were standing. Merlin smiled his agreement from where he stood.

 

“We can announce that we had secret affair when we were younger tomorrow. A prince, princess, and the land being free to use magic surely a reason to rejoice in the kingdom wouldn’t you say, My Love?” Merlin said once the three stood in front of him with a maternal smile. He held out a hand for help to stand.

 

Arthur took his hand, gently helped him to his feet, and pulled him into a kiss. “Oi, I got kicked.” He said and laughed. Arthur bent so his face was in line with the babies. “What am I not allowed to touch mummy?” He asked jokingly.

 

-~-~-

 

“It’s been 3 months since the land welcomed magic and we already have magic users in our regimes.” Arthur told Merlin, who had been reading. Gaius had ordered Merlin to bed rest last month for his safety and the twins. “Thaddeus is a magic user he charmed his sword and he say it has another half called Excalibur.”

 

“That is brilliant, Love, but I am tired an- Fuck. Arthur go get Gaius. Now!” Merlin said and grabbed his stomach. Arthur busted through the door with Gaius in record time and looked ill. “Arthur get out before you faint!” He yelled as Gaius came over to him with a thoughtful hum.

 

Instead Arthur walked up and held his hand while Gaius removed Merlin’s breaches. “You’re crowning already.” Gaius said as a maid rushed in with a bucket and cloths. “Thank you lay them down next to me and get ready to wash the baby off. Now Merlin push.” Merlin screamed and crushed Arthur’s hand.

 

“There we go the first one’s out already. Oh god and here comes the second one. Push.” The top of the head popped out. “Again.” The baby’s screams joined Merlin’s as Gaius hands her to the nurse. “That was the fastest birth I’ve helped in.” He told Merlin and had the nurse give Merlin and Arthur the babies.

 

“That one is Mirabella Rosalynn Pendragon I can tell because she keeps wiggling.” Merlin said and pointed to the newborn in Arthur’s arms. “And this one is Candace Anthemia Pendragon. I feel like I never gave birth.” He stood to prove his point and walked over to the cribs he had put into their room.

 

“You look like it.” Arthur said handing the whining baby to Merlin. He watched as Merlin pulled his shirt and nursed as though he was a woman. “Does that really work?” He asked and got a nod. Merlin lifted his and muttered something under his breath.

 

-~-~-

 

The twins may have been identical but the acted anything but. Mirabella was troublesome as she grew into a toddler while Candace was a perfect little angel. Morgana said Mira was a rebel like her and Merlin and Candy was a goody two shoes. They were already up and running only two summers after they were born. “Arthur, guess what?” Merlin asked from his side.

 

“Hmm. What, My Queen?” He asked while he continued to watch the girls from the window until he was pulled away. “Soon Eva will be getting married off if summers continue to pass this fast.” Arthur said as Merlin pulled him to the bed and snuggled up to him. “What was it you wanted to tell me?”

 

“Guess who’s having triplets in October, two little boys and a little girl? I was thinking Eustacius Henry Pendragon, Gerard Randolph Pendragon, and Matilda Constance Pendragon. What do you think?” Merlin said in a conversational tone and smiled at his husband.

 

Arthur jumped up and paced. He turned and picked Merlin up. “God I love you and all our children and we’re going to have more. I’m 37 years old and I have 4 kids and 3 more on the way with the love of my life. Name them whatever you like, My Queen.”

 

“Good but the Queen wants the King to put him down or he’s to puke in the King’s face.” Merlin said in dead seriousness and Arthur laughed as he sat him down.

 

-~-~-

 

“How you get da baby in?” Candy asked from his left and pointed to his swelled stomach. Her blonde hair waved in the wind.

 

“Did you eat t’em?” Mira asked from his other side with shocked blue eyes. “You gonna eat me?”

 

“No, if I could I would have a while ago. No babies come from when a Daddy and a Mommy, most of the time the Mommy’s a girl but they can be a boy, love each other very much. When that happens they do a special hug only grown-ups do and sometime they get a baby, or more, in the Mommy’s tummy.” Merlin explains.

 

“Okay girls stop bothering your Mother he needs to rest.” Arthur said and swept the princesses into his arms. “Do you want to see the new sword Thad helped Daddy get?” They girls screamed and Arthur joined in as he trotted out of the room. Eva caught the door as he left and scurried into the room.

 

“Thaddeus said Excalibur chose Father as its master that means they share magic now. Convergence and Excalibur were made as dual swords. I have a wand, I call Glimmer, to help organize my magic and I made you a staff, I call Moon Shadow.” She told him and smiled.

 

“Oh and what about the others? Do they get weapons with names too?” Merlin asked and Eva nodded eagerly. “What are they and their names them?”

 

“Knight Falls, a set of daggers for Mira, Wind Walker, a bow and arrow set for Candy, and Serenity, a spear, for Matilda. Oh, Eustacius’ a battle axe called Red Dwarf and Gerard’s is a War Scythe called Iron Curtain. They sound impressive don’t they?” Eva said while bouncing around the room. She left when Merlin dosed off and smiled to herself.

 

-~-~-

 

Eustacius was the first out of the three, then Gerard and then Matilda. The boys had Arthur’s lighter blue eyes but Matilda’s were dark blue and flashed gold like Merlin’s. Her hair was the same color as hid too but so was Gerard’s. Eustacius hair was a dark auburn like Merlin’s mother in youth.

 

“Matilda’s levitating diapers again I think she needs changed and it’s your turn.” Merlin said and turned his head to Arthur who was sound asleep. He sighed and stood checking on the other three children as he changed the youngest infant. “You are going to be a very powerful sorceress someday I can see it.”

 

He laid her back down when a tug came from Thaddeus’ room. Merlin walked down the hall to his room. A stream of ‘no’s, ‘stop’s, and ‘please don’t’s were flooding from his mouth. He nodded before pushing the door open and walking over to Thaddeus. The younger shoot up in with a chocked off scream. “Your village?”

 

“I’ve seen war, fought and killed but it keeps coming back.” He growled out while holding back tears. Merlin pulled him into his arms as he broke down into sods. It wasn’t the first night this happened and it would never be the last.

 

“Hush now my child, I’m here now.

To hold you in my arms.

To give you all my strength.

To protect you from evil.

So hush now my child because you’re safe.” Merlin sang while stroking Thad’s hair until he fell back to sleep. Merlin got up and went bad to his room where Arthur was laying Eust back down. He was wearing a goofy smile as he stood bad up and turned to Merlin. “Let’s try and sleep before-” A little knock came on the door. They groaned in unison as the triplets screamed.

 

-~-~-

 

Matilda was the first to speak at just 9 months old, Eust walked at 11 months, and Gerard’s first to get teeth at 4 months. At 3 years old Mira knocks out her first tooth and Candy gets her first tooth knocked out. At nine years old Eva masters defensive spells and at 19 Thaddeus rescues the neighboring princess.

 

Thaddeus is to be wed at the end of next winter to Princess Petronilla of Oskulkoway. She was to come over for dinner tonight to meet her betrothed’s family. Petal, as Thaddeus called her, wore a long green dress that stood out against her red hair. She smiled at them with warm brown eyes and held out a box.

 

“My parents sent this with me to thank Queen Merlin for opening the lands of England to magic. They say you will be seen as a prophet to magic users, Your Majesty.” She said and handed Merlin the box. He opened the box to reveal a miniature lavender dragon holding a pen. “A Pendragon!” The young woman giggled.

 

-~-~-

 

“Daddy, Daddy we can’t find Matilda. We were playing hide and seek and-oh. Matilda you scared us half to death!” Candy scolded while Mira nodded behind her. Arthur sat down the now two year old girl and patted his middle daughters’ heads.

 

“Good girls coming to me when you couldn’t find your sister but it’s lunch time so go wash up and meet us right after.” Arthur said and pushed them along as Eva and Thaddeus walked in. “You know it’s not common to have a girl as your best man. Are you nervous about being married tomorrow?”

 

Thaddeus smiled, straightened his back, and smile. “No because I may have saved a damsel but fell in love with a princess.” His voice was proud and confident like how Arthur’s was when talking about his marriage to Merlin. “I got lucky just like you.”

 

-~-~-

 

The wedding was grand with everything covered in a layer of snow making it look like a night story for children. Thaddeus stood in his Prince’s clothes with a crown on his head and a smile on his face. “Do dododa doo. Do dododa doo. Do dodado dadado.” The younger children sang as Petronilla walked down the aisle.

 

Petal wore a puffed gown with a train the length of the aisle, her tiara, and a veil. Her steps were measured and sure as he took her place next to Thad. He flipped her veil so he could see her as King Reynold, Petronilla’s father, began. “Do you, Prince Thaddeus Tristan Pendragon take Princess Petronilla Helena Cherwell as your Princess and future Queen to rule beside you until your ends?”

 

“She is my past, present, and future.” Thaddeus said.

 

“Do you Princess Petronilla Helena Cherwell, take Prince Thaddeus Tristan Pendragon as your Prince and future King to rule beside you until your ends?” He read to his daughter smiling.

 

“He is my past, present, and future.”

 

-~-~-

 

Petal moved into the castle with them and Merlin removed the link to Thaddeus’ room. She always offered to go to the fields to gather plants for Gaius who was always grateful for the help. Petal was a good nickname for her seeing as how much she loved nature and nature loved her back.

 

Eust and Gerard sparred with wooden swords at age three when they broke into the storage room. Matilda joined her sisters in lessons in magic at that time. Eust and Gerard soon joined them as Matilda matched Candy and Mira in skill and soon excided them. She was very powerful for her age.

 

Matilda could always be found at Merlin or Evangeline’s side practicing her spell work. While Eust and Gerard were normally with their father and older brother as for Mira and Candy, they followed their Aunt Gana around. No one challenges them to wars anymore so there is no fear in their home. Gwen has married to Sir Lancelot and Morgana is engaged to Leon.

 

Up until that morning Merlin was going to walk through the garden with Petronilla. Up until his Great Aunt Aphrodite showed up at breakfast with his real parents that is. She slung her arms around their shoulders and smiled. “I figured it was about time we came for a little visit.” She said and joined them.

 

Dark brown hair, goatee, golden eyes and skin, well-muscled Ares stood proudly under Merlin’s gaze. Athena, Dark red hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and slim, she wilted under Merlin’s anger. “Oh Merlin I’m so sorry.” She walked up to him and accepted her hug. “My apologies I’m not normally so emotion all.”


	2. Old Lovers and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little stuck but enjoy this filler chapter. Comment if you want me to continue.

“Come guys!” Gabriella shouted at Xena and Callisto who were talking and pointed towards the ship. Things were different with Callisto, and Bertha and Katrina, around but not in a bad way, since she’s not out to kill anyone anymore. They had grown closer over the years since they have regained bodies. It is nicer this way.

 

Their journey was quick and quite, a day on boat and two more on horseback. Xena told of the knights of battles and skills while Calisto told of her past. The two sparred for hours with the men as Gabby practices with her staff. She remembered her day as an Amazonian and then their Queen.

 

In the walls of Camelot it was full of life and magic and joy. “Oh isn’t it just lovely here.” Calisto said, kicking a ball back to a group of children. A boy told her she was pretty and ran off. “Ah did you see that? He was so cute and innocent.” Gabriella’s eyes meet another pair.

 

_The knights were on their way as Merlin packed Gabby’s bag. “I will you and Eva and Thaddeus so much. Be safe in the knowledge that you were my first love.” He said as Thaddeus ran from their home to the Blacksmith the next town over. “I wish you the greatest life where ever you go.”_

_“Until our next accidental met, my love.” Gabriella said as a single tear rolled down out of her eye as Merlin kissed her forehead. She felt shock of magic shoot through her 26 year old body. When she opened her eyes again she was back with her parents._

“Merlin. Merlin!”

 

“Gabriella. Oh my God it’s been ages.” Merlin said, pushing the guards aside, and shooed them. “We have to catch up come back to the palace with me and bring your friends. Did you know Thaddeus has married to a Princess none the less?”

 

-~-~-

 

Xena stewed in her jealousy as Merlin and Gabby held hands to the castle. Callisto had took notice and looked as the ground. “She seems to have a thing for ravens with blue eyes, does she not?” She asked so the others could not hear. Xena just grunted and kept glaring at the pairs’ joined hands.

 

“Oh I’ll introduce you to my husband, King Arthur Pendragon, and our 5 children, my sister in law, and all of our friends.” Merlin said loudly and his eyes lit up. “5 years and it still so much fun to say that I’m married to Arthur. I know I found my soul mate. What about you, Gabby, did you ever find yours?”

 

“Yes I did and she’s glaring behind us.” Gabby said and Xena laughed. “If she’s jealous now wait ‘til she hears we have to children together.” She saw the partner stop and take a deep breath. “How are Eva and Thad doing? Well Eva since you told me about Thaddeus getting married.”

 

Two guards opened the doors for them and they walked into the throne room. “Merlin, there you are. How are you, my Queen?” Arthur held his face and pulled him into a kiss. They gave each other goofy smiles until Callisto coughed. “You need to stop picking up stragglers, Love, or we won’t have any room.”

 

“Gabby’s an old friend and these two are traveling with her. I wanted to introduce you and the kids to her.” Merlin said Matilda and Eva’s head pop around the corner. “Girls, come here and meet Gabriella, Xena, and Callisto.” Callisto kneeled down to Matilda’s height and smiled to her.

 

“Callisto doesn’t end in an ‘a’, Xena has black hair, Gabby doesn’t have a sword.” Eva said and pulled Matilda back. “You are not uniform.” Arthur stood behind her and kneeled beside her. He whispered to her and Matilda stepped forward. She took Callisto’s hand and walked away. “Is it really you?”

 

“Yeah baby girl it’s me. Where is Thad I want to see him too?” Gabriella said and hugged her daughter. Just then Thaddeus and Petronilla walked into the room. Thaddeus ran to his mother and picked her up with a sobbed shout. “My gods I missed you.” She pulled her son closer to her with a sob.

 

“Xena, come here!” Callisto called from the other room. “Or we can go in there.” She said as the visiting God and Goddesses came into the room. Ares had the two three year old boys on either shoulder. East held a wooden axe and Gerard held a wooden scythe. “So we have some old friends.”

 

“Ares? What are you doing here, smiling with children?” Xena asked and scoffed at him. “Hi Athena. Aphrodite.” She nodded to the Goddesses as Ares took a deep breath. “Aww what’s the matter? Don’t want to fight all the sudden?” She cooed and walked around him.

 

“Trying not to scare my grand-children if that’s alright with you, Xena.” He kneeled down so the boys could get down. “How have you three been since traveling as Goddesses?” Merlin turned to them with a questioning look. “Xena Goddess of Blood Shed, Gabriella Goddess of Power, and Callisto Goddess of Peace. I get lonely.”

 

“What in Hades, Dad!” Merlin yelled playfully and everyone laughed. “Seriously though wow you have good taste.” Arthur squawked beside him and he smacked his arm. “Oh you know I love you most.” Merlin said and turned for a kiss. “Would you all like some new clothes and to see your rooms?”

 

-~-~-

 

They all sat in an awkward silence until Petronilla cleared her throat. “So I’m pregnant.” She said casually and Thaddeus chocked on his wine. “Are you okay, Dear?” She patted his back until he stopped and looked at her. Everyone started calling out their congrats to the expecting royalty.

 

-~-~-

 

Merlin and Gabby laughed as their partners spared. “Oh Arthur stop it before you get hurt.” Merlin yelled as Excalibur was knocked out of Arthur’s hands again. “Where are Callisto and Katrina?” He asked when Bertha shifted around in Gabby’s lap. Gabby beckoned him closer.

 

“She’s visiting Kilgharrah, he’s Katrina’s father.” Gabby whispered into his ear as Arthur stood back up. He glared at their closeness so Merlin nodded and moved back. “Xena could you take Bertha to bed please?”


End file.
